Mai Valentine
by neosun7
Summary: Mai hates Valentines day! Can someone change her mind?
1. Daddy

Ok this is going to be a short story to try to get rid of my writer's block. And I had to write a valentines story because my sister forced me to. So here it goes! Oh and *...* means memory. On with the story!!!!!!  
  
'I hate this holiday,' a girl thought, violet eyes staring out of the school's doors. Then she changed her attention to the cement beneath her feet as she started her walk home, her blond hair falling over her face. She unconsciously pushed it back behind ear and blankly stared ahead of her again.  
  
"Why?" she whispered to herself. On normal days, she didn't care about what others thought about her, even though guys thought she was pretty and girls were jealous. She didn't need to care. She could depend on herself when there was no one else to depend on. And usually there wasn't.  
  
But today had its own vileness. She would be the butt of jokes, laughed at, made fun of behind her back. Thanks to her parents' twisted sense of "humor," this day will forever be the worst day in her life.  
  
She heard people talking to each other behind her, but she listened to two in particular.  
  
"Bye Yugi!! And Happy Valentines Day!!!!!"  
  
"You too Tea! Bye!!!"  
  
The girl laughed to herself. It was common knowledge, thanks to the fact that no one at school can keep a secret, that Tea wanted to go to the Valentines Dance with Yugi tomorrow, but is too shy to ask him herself. (True, Valentines Day is today, but the school scheduled the dance to be on Saturday.) Yugi, as far as the girl knew, seemed to be the only one who didn't know.  
  
"Hey Yug!!!"  
  
Oh yeah, and probably Joey too. Otherwise, he would have told him already.  
  
"Hey Joey what's going on?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Nothin much. Are you going to the Valentines Dance?"  
  
"I don't know. I don't actually have a date."  
  
"So, neither does Joey and he's going anyway," someone else added.  
  
"Tristan!" Joey sounded angry.  
  
Yugi laughed. "So I guess you did ask Serenity to the dance."  
  
"Don't be mad that she said yes Joey, and you'll be there anyway."  
  
"Well I for one am staying home," a new voice stated, "No telling what Bakura might do while I'm gone, and, of course, I can't bring him to the dance. I don't even want to think about the havoc he might cause."  
  
"Your loss Ryou," Joey said.  
  
"Oh yeah, guys! Grandpa got a new shipment of cards today! You want to come see them?"  
  
"Sure!" the other three boys said.  
  
The girl laughed to herself as she walked out of earshot and to her house. 'Boys,' she thought.  
  
"Hey mom!" she shouted as she walked through the door.  
  
"Hey Mai!" her mom shouted, "How was school?"  
  
"Fine." Mai went upstairs to her bedroom, threw her bag on her floor, and jumped on her bed.  
  
'I can't wait until I graduate,' she thought. She sighed and then figured that she might as well do her homework. All she had to do anyways was type a paper on what Valentines Day means to her.  
  
When she turned on her computer her IM buddy list popped up. 'Hmm, no ones on yet,' she thought. She left her screen name open and started on her paper.  
  
"I never really liked Valentines Day," she said as she typed, "Probably because of the fact that my name is Mai Valentine. I have been made fun of because of this since I was a child, and even to this day. You also could say that I don't like Valentines Day is because I never really, actually had a valentine before. Yeah guys like me but I never liked any one of them back. But I guess the reason I don't really like Valentines Day is because that's the day my father left..."  
  
She stopped, trying not to remember, but to no avail. Tears welled in her eyes as the memory of that day flooded her mind.  
  
* "...when will you be back daddy?" *  
  
* "I won't be gone too long Mai. Just a few weeks that's all." *  
  
* "But why do you have to leave on my day?" *  
  
* "I'm so sorry honey, but daddy has to go to this meeting. Don't worry! I'll be back before you know it!" *  
  
But he never came back. They said that his plane crashed before it could reach its destination.  
  
'He always used to say that Valentines Day was my day, because I would always be his valentine,' Mai thought. She lay back down on her bed and cried quietly, so her mother couldn't hear, until she fell asleep.  
  
Wow!! That was actually kind of depressing. Well don't worry, the story keeps going. Please review and I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can. 


	2. Instant Messages

Wow!!! 6 reviews in less than 24 hours!!!! Thank you all soooooooooooooo much!!!!!!!!!!!! Anyway, I would like to apologize now to anyone who might actually have the screen names that I have made up for everyone. Oh and I forgot to put a disclaimer in the first chapter!!! I don't own Yugioh, so PLEASE don't sue me!!! Now on with the story!!!  
  
Mai woke up hours later and looked at her clock.  
  
'Wow that was a long nap.' She yawned and stretched her arms over her head. Then she noticed that she had left her computer on. She shook the mouse to turn off the screen saver and noticed that her paper was still on.  
  
'I can't turn this in,' she thought. She closed the program without saving and started a new paper. She wrote down a bunch of nothing that she knew everyone else would turn in. She printed it out and stuffed it in her bag.  
  
Then an IM screen popped up and 'shiningfriendship101' said, shiningfriendship101- "hi mai."  
  
harpieslady57- "hi tea." After the whole Duelist Kingdom ordeal, she had actually warmed up to the girl. Plus, who was going to teach that poor girl how to survive high school?  
  
shiningfriendship101- "what am I going to do?"  
  
harpieslady57- "u should ask him."  
  
shiningfriendship101- "how?"  
  
Mai checked her buddy list. 'Yep, darkmagician94 is logged on.'  
  
harpieslady57- "u could IM him and tell him."  
  
shiningfriendship101- "u sure?"  
  
harpieslady57- "yep!"  
  
shiningfriendship101- "alright..."  
  
'I can't miss this,' Mai thought. She clicked on darkmagician94 and typed, harpieslady57- "hi yugi."  
  
darkmagician94- "hey mai!" There was a pause, then... darkmagician94- "mai?"  
  
harpieslady57- "yeah?"  
  
darkmagician94- "tea just asked me to the dance."  
  
'About time,' Mai thought.  
  
harpieslady57- "darn, she beat me to it. lol!! j/k!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
darkmagician94- "seriously mai, what should I do?"  
  
Mai put her hand over her eyes and shook her head. 'Do I have to do everything?'  
  
harpieslady57- "well, do u want to go with her?"  
  
darkmagician94- "well... yeah."  
  
harpieslady57- "then tell her yes!"  
  
darkmagician94- "alright."  
  
shiningfriendship101- "HE SAID YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
harpieslady57- "c tea, what'd I say. nothing to worry about."  
  
shiningfriendship101- "thank u sooooooooooo much mai!!!! if it weren't for u, I would have never asked him!!!!! I. o. u.!!!!"  
  
'More than you'll ever know,' Mai thought. harpieslady57- "no forget about it. it was my pleasure."  
  
shiningfriendship101- "thank you anyway. oh mai, gtg."  
  
harpieslady57- "Ok, c u later." And then Tea logged off.  
  
darkmagician94- "hey mai! guess I am going to the valentines dance. r u going?"  
  
harpieslady57- "nah."  
  
darkmagician94- "y not?"  
  
harpieslady57- "I don't feel like supporting such an offensive cause."  
  
darkmagician94- "so y don't u have a date?"  
  
Mai sighed. harpieslady57- "is it that obvious? well I just actually don't want to go."  
  
darkmagician94- "Ok mai. well I gtg. bye!"  
  
harpieslady57- "bye!"  
  
Mai was about to log off when another IM message popped up.  
  
secretadmirer#1- "hey mai, y don't u have a date?"  
  
'Who is this?!!' Mai thought frantically. harpieslady57- "who is this?!"  
  
secretadmirer#1- "I'm sorry that I'm not brave enough to face u in person, but I was just wondering y such a beautiful girl didn't have a date to the dance."  
  
Mai blushed in surprise. Then she got angry at herself for doing so, even though she knew whoever this guy was couldn't see her. harpieslady57- "I don't c y it is any of your business!"  
  
secretadmirer#1- "sorry if I upset u. I'll go now. c u tomorrow." Then he logged off.  
  
"What did he mean by that!?!" Mai shouted.  
  
"Mai! What are you doing!?! Get off the computer! You can talk to your friends tomorrow! It's time to go to bed!"  
  
"Come on mom!" Mai shouted, "I'm already 16!"  
  
"You still need sleep! Now go to bed!"  
  
Mai sighed and looked back at her computer. No one else was logged on anyway. She turned the computer off and hopped in her bed.  
  
'I wonder who this "secret admirer" is?' she thought as she fell asleep.  
  
YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!! This chapter's done!!!! Who could the secret admirer be? Review and find out!!! Bye now!!!!!!! 


	3. Yugi's Day

I came up with a funny idea so I decided to write the previous chapter, but from Yugi's point of view! YAY!!!! Anyway, I still don't own Yugioh and I thank everyone for their reviews. THANK YOU!!!!!!! Now on with the story!  
  
After all of his friends had left, Yugi helped his grandpa with the shop a little then ran up to his room to do his homework. He turned on his computer and opened a blank document and stared at it.  
  
Then an IM screen popped up.  
  
flameswordsman2- "whatcha doin yug?"  
  
darkmagician94- "just staring at the computer screen, not knowing what to write for that valentines day paper. what are u doing joey?"  
  
flameswordsman2- "same thing. y do teachers do this to us? give homework on a weekend?"  
  
darkmagician94- "no clue."  
  
flameswordsman2- "yeah. well, Tristan just came over so I better get goin. bye yug!"  
  
darkmagician94- "bye!!" Then Joey logged off.  
  
'I don't even know how to start this paper!' Yugi thought. He considered asking Yami, but quickly decided against it. If he asked Yami, he would first have to explain what Valentines Day was anyway. If he tried, he knew they would both end up very confused.  
  
Then another IM screen popped up.  
  
shiningfriendship101- "hey yugi!"  
  
darkmagician94- "hi tea, what's up?"  
  
shiningfriendship101- "well, I have a question to ask u."  
  
darkmagician94- "yeah?"  
  
There was a long pause then...  
  
shiningfriendship101- "willyougotothedancewithme."  
  
After a little, Yugi figured out what the jumbled words said. "What!?!" he said out loud. He didn't know what to say. He wanted to ask Joey for advice but he had logged off already.  
  
Then yet another IM screen popped up.  
  
harpieslady57- "hi yugi."  
  
darkmagician94- "hey mai!"  
  
'Should I ask Mai?' Yugi thought, 'Yeah, she knows more about Tea then I do."  
  
darkmagician94- "mai?"  
  
harpieslady57- "yeah?"  
  
darkmagician94- "tea just asked me to the dance." There was a pause.  
  
harpieslady57- "darn, she beat me to it. lol!! j/k!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
'Leave it to Mai to turn this into a joke,' Yugi thought.  
  
darkmagician94- "seriously mai, what should I do?" Another pause.  
  
harpieslady57- "well, do u want to go with her?"  
  
A little stunned at the question, Yugi discovered that, yeah, he did want to go with Tea to the dance.  
  
darkmagician94- "well... yeah."  
  
harpieslady57- "then tell her yes!"  
  
darkmagician94- "alright."  
  
The solution was so simple that Yugi mentally kicked himself for not thinking of it in the first place.  
  
darkmagician94- "hey tea?"  
  
shiningfriendship101- "if u don't want to go yugi, its ok with me. I just thought that I would ask since u don't have a date and..."  
  
darkmagician94- "TEA!"  
  
shiningfriendship101- "what?"  
  
darkmagician94- "sure, I'll go to the dance with u." Pause.  
  
shiningfriendship101- "really?"  
  
darkmagician94- "really!" Really looooong pause.  
  
darkmagician94- "well I'm sure that you have a lot of planning to do so I'm going to go now, ok?"  
  
shiningfriendship101- "ok. bye!"  
  
darkmagician94- "bye!" And after another pause, Tea logged off.  
  
Then Yugi realized that Mai was still logged on.  
  
darkmagician94- "hey mai! guess I am going to the valentines dance. r u going?"  
  
harpieslady57- "nah."  
  
darkmagician94- "y not?"  
  
harpieslady57- "I don't feel like supporting such an offensive cause."  
  
Yugi laughed to himself.  
  
darkmagician94- "so y don't u have a date?"  
  
harpieslady57- "is it that obvious? well I just actually don't want to go."  
  
"Hey Yugi!!!!" his grandpa shouted from down stairs, "Telephone!!!!!!"  
  
"Ok grandpa!!!!!" Yugi shouted back.  
  
darkmagician94- "Ok mai. well I gtg. bye!"  
  
harpieslady57- "bye!"  
  
Yugi went downstairs and picked up the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Do you want to help me with something tomorrow?" said a male's voice.  
  
"Who is this?" Yugi asked. He couldn't quite recognize the voice.  
  
"Oh, it's..."  
  
(I would now like to interrupt this fanfic to say that 1 o'clock in the morning is the best time in the world to write a story. You get the best ideas! Ok, now back to the story!)  
  
"Sure, I'd love to help! See you tomorrow!" Yugi said.  
  
"Bye!"  
  
"Ok Yugi, it's time for bed," Grandpa said as Yugi hung up the phone.  
  
"Ok grandpa. Goodnight!"  
  
"Goodnight!"  
  
Yugi went upstairs and changed into some pajamas. When he took off his Millennium Puzzle it started to glow.  
  
"How was your day Yugi?" Yami asked as he appeared, leaning back against the wall.  
  
"It was pretty good," Yugi answered, hopping into his bed. "Hey Yami?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Could you help me with something tomorrow?"  
  
"Sure, what is it?"  
  
"A surprise for Mai."  
  
Yay!!!!!! I'm on a role!!!!!!!!!!!! I know what's going to happen next!!!!! Ok this story continue next time and will go back over to Mai's point of view. What could this surprise be? Stay tuned for the next chapter!!!!!!!! And PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! Bye now!!!!! 


	4. Day at the Mall

Ok this is going to be the third to last chapter and it's REALLY long. It sounds a little bit like The Matrix (no I don't own that either) but the funny thing is that I got this idea from a friend's story on how her other friend got proposed too. No there are no proposals in this story, but I thought it would be really cute! Ok on with the story!!!  
  
Mai didn't wake up until around 11 o'clock in the morning. She yawned and looked at her clock. 'Hmm, I usually wake up earlier on Saturday's,' she thought, 'I wonder why mom didn't wake me up.'  
  
She took a quick shower, got dressed, and walked down stairs. She got herself a bowl of cereal and sat down at the kitchen table. 'I wonder where mom is.' Then she saw the note.  
  
Mai picked it up and read it. It said:  
  
Dear Mai,  
  
Went to the grocery store. Be back in an hour or so.  
  
Love mom  
  
PS- One of your friends called. Said she would call back later. Bye!  
  
"Oh great," Mai said to no one in particular, "Leave it to mom to leave out the name of the person who called."  
  
'I wonder who it was," she thought.  
  
Then she heard the mailman drive by so she went outside and got the mail.  
  
"Bill, bill, junk, bill, junk, hey this one's for me." She pulled out a plain white envelope, which was addressed to her, and it had no return address.  
  
Mai sat down in her living room and opened the letter. It said:  
  
Hey Mai,  
  
Want to go to the mall today?  
  
Love secretadmirer#1  
  
"No way!" Mai shouted. It was the same guy from yesterday! She looked at the envelope and discovered that this letter had been sent two days ago.  
  
"This is strange," Mai said.  
  
Just then, the phone rang. Mai picked it up. "Hello?"  
  
"Hi Mai! It's me Tea!"  
  
"Hi Tea! Hey, did you call earlier?"  
  
"Yeah I did. I need some help."  
  
"Ok, what with?"  
  
"I'm totally at a loss for finding a dress for the dance tonight. Do you think you could come to the mall with me and Serenity today?"  
  
Finding this weird beyond belief, Mai just sat there in silence.  
  
Tea took this as her thinking about it. "Well we figured that since you know what you are doing when it comes to clothes that you would be able to help."  
  
"Sure," Mai said after a while, "Why not. I've got nothing else to do today. I would love to help you two."  
  
"Great! We're going via cab, so we will come pick you up in 15 minutes, ok?"  
  
"Ok, bye!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
Stunned and totally surprised, Mai sat where she was until she heard the cab drive up and stop in front of her house. Then there came a knock on her door and she walked over to answer it.  
  
A very happy looking Tea and Serenity stood in front of her. "Come on!" Tea said.  
  
"We have a lot to do and only a little time to do it in!" Serenity said.  
  
"Ok, Ok, I'm coming," Mai said as she grabbed her purse and was out the door.  
  
When the three girls arrived at the mall, they instantly walked into a store and headed for the dress section. Tea and Serenity tried on several dresses and Mai gave them her critiques. Tea finally ended up picking a dark blue, sleeveless dress that went down to her ankles and Serenity picked a black, spaghetti strap dress that went down to her knees. But when they went to go pay for their dresses something strange happened.  
  
"Is your name Mai Valentine?" the cashier asked her as Tea and Serenity paid for their dresses.  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"This is for you." And she pulled out a beautiful dress. It was dark purple with spaghetti straps.  
  
"Try it on!" the other two girls shouted with excitement.  
  
"Ok," Mai agreed reluctantly. She took the dress into the dressing room and...it fit perfectly! It went down to her ankles with a slit in the side that went up to her knee. When she walked out of the dressing room, the other two girls loved it!  
  
She changed back into her normal clothes then went to give it back.  
  
"Oh no, it's for you!" the cashier said, "Someone bought it for you yesterday and said you would be here to pick it up today."  
  
Mai was shocked for the second (or third?) time that day. But the other two girls didn't seem as shocked as you would think they would be.  
  
"Oh no! We're going to miss our hair appointments!" Serenity shouted, looking at her watch.  
  
"We got to go Mai!" Tea said, shaking the girl a little.  
  
"Um, thank you," Mai said as she followed the other two girls.  
  
At the mall's hair salon, Mai was met with the same surprise.  
  
"Appointments for Tea Gardner and Serenity Wheeler," Tea said.  
  
"Oh yes, you are right on time," said the woman behind the counter. Then she looked back up and said, "Do you happen to have a girl with you named Mai Valentine?"  
  
"Yes?" Mai said, answering the question herself.  
  
"Well you have an appointment scheduled for right now as well, already paid for."  
  
"What!?!" This was turning out to be the strangest day Mai had ever had, to the point where it was getting creepy!  
  
"Really? That's splendid!" Serenity said.  
  
The three girls had their hair washed, dried, brushed, combed, curled, crimped, wrapped, hairsprayed, pulled this way and that, everything short of cutting or dyeing it. Surprisingly, all of their hair turned out great! (AN- Not going to describe them cause I'm lazy.)  
  
This process of free stuff continued throughout the entire mall! All three of them got free shoes at the shoe store, a free necklace with their birthstones on it at the jewelry store, free makeovers, and they even got free lunches at the food court.  
  
By the end of the day, they all looked gorgeous! Tea and Serenity convinced Mai to try it all on before they left, to get the full effect, and she only agreed to do it if they would too.  
  
"This is great!" Serenity said, "We should stay like this for the rest of the night!"  
  
The other two nodded their heads in agreement. Mai felt like a princess! 'But who could have done all of this!?!' Mai thought.  
  
They walked out the doors and saw a limo parked on the curb. "Wow, I wonder who that is for," Mai said. She quickly got an answer.  
  
A man dressed in a black suit and sun glasses, stepped out of the driver's side and said, "Mai Valentine, Tea Gardner, and Serenity Wheeler?"  
  
"Yes?" Tea asked.  
  
"I am your ride for this evening."  
  
'Should have guessed,' Mai thought, 'With all of this other strange stuff happening, why not drive home in a limo?'  
  
The three girls hopped into the limo and it drove off. But instead of taking them home, it went to Domino High School.  
  
There were tones of students; also all dressed up, waiting outside to get into the dance. "Um, I think he's dropping you two off first," Mai said, "Have fun."  
  
"Oh no Mai," Tea said, "You're coming too!"  
  
"What!?!" Mai yelled as the two girls dragged her out of the vehicle. "But...but I don't have a ticket!" she stammered.  
  
"After all of the things he bought you, you don't think he forgot to buy you a ticket!" Serenity said, as she and Tea started to walk/drag her toward a specific group of people.  
  
"You guys knew this entire time what was going on and DIDN'T TELL ME!!!!"  
  
"Yep!" Tea said.  
  
A member of the group they were headed towards turned around and at first Mai didn't recognize him, but then she realized it was Yugi.  
  
"Hey guys, they're here!" he said.  
  
Everyone turned around and Mai recognized everyone instantly.  
  
"Yugi, Yami, Tristan, Ryou, Bakura, Kaiba, and MOM?! You guys where all in on this!?!"  
  
All of them smiled and shook their heads yes.  
  
"Who started all of this!?!?!?!?!" Mai shouted.  
  
"The only one missin," said someone from behind the group in a Brooklyn accent.  
  
The group parted to reveal... "JOEY??????????"  
  
Finally done with this chapter!!!!!!!! Only 2 more chapters and the insanity will end. Please review!!!!!! Bye now!!! 


	5. Explainations

Second to last chapter!!! Not much to say so on with the story!!!!!  
  
He looked great!!!! Actually dressed in a tux and with his blond hair all brushed out! But Mai was still too shocked to speak. That is until...  
  
*Flash*  
  
"MOM!!!!" Mai shouted.  
  
"What?" her mom said innocently, hiding the camera behind her back.  
  
"I want a copy of that!" Tea said.  
  
"Me too!" said Ryou.  
  
"Hey Tristan," Serenity said, "I thought Mai was the only one who was supposed to get free stuff."  
  
"Well, why should Joey be the only one who is romantic?" Tristan answered.  
  
Serenity gave Tristan a kiss on the cheek, and Tea gave Yugi a kiss on the cheek. Both boys blushed.  
  
"Bleh!" Joey said, utterly repulsed.  
  
The rest of the group just laughed. Except Mai.  
  
"How?"  
  
"What?" Joey asked after they all calmed down.  
  
"How could you.... I mean I didn't think you could..."  
  
"What, think of something like this?" Joey asked, "Thanks Mai, I'm truly touched." He made a pretend hurt face.  
  
That sent everyone else into another fit of laughter.  
  
"Well..."  
  
"I came up with the idea but I did have a lot of help," Joey said, gesturing to everyone else in the group.  
  
"Me and Tea bought the dress," Serenity announced.  
  
"Shoes," Ryou said, pointing at Bakura, "He went too."  
  
"Jewelry," Yugi said pointing at himself and Yami.  
  
"Hair," Tristan said.  
  
"Makeovers," Mai's mom said.  
  
"Ride," Kaiba said, indicating the limo.  
  
"And since Serenity didn't want me to mess anything up, I was in charge of food," Joey said, smiling.  
  
"But how..."  
  
"Your mom drove us everywhere. She knew dress and shoe sizes, birthstone, and even favorite food," Tristan said.  
  
Mai gave her mom an evil glare and only got a camera flash in return. "That'll make a great picture!" her mom said.  
  
This made even Mai laugh!  
  
"Well, we better get going," Ryou said, nudging Bakura.  
  
"What, you're not staying?" Mai asked.  
  
"Nah, I don't really like dances. Plus," Ryou whispered, "Bakura tried to set a Man Eater Bug loose in the middle of all of these people."  
  
"What?" Bakura asked, trying to look innocent.  
  
Mai smiled.  
  
"Before we go," Mai's mom announced, "I want a picture of everyone!"  
  
Everyone squeezed together in one big group and Mai's mom took a picture. Then she handed the camera to Mai.  
  
"Bye Mom!" Mai shouted as her mom, Ryou, and Bakura hopped in the limo and it drove off.  
  
"Seto!" a girl shouted. She ran over to them, smiled, and in a sweet voice said, "Come on Seto! Are we going to dance or what?" (AN- Kaiba fans, insert self here.)  
  
Kaiba's usual poker face softened. "Bye guys," he said facing them. Then he turned to Mai. "I want a copy of those pictures."  
  
"Sure," she said as he walked off with his date. Then Mai turned back towards the rest of the group. "How did you ever convince Kaiba to help you guys?"  
  
"That's one thing we may never understand," Yami answered.  
  
"Are you staying Yami?" Mai asked.  
  
"No, I'm going to stay in my soul room and just let Yugi have fun," he answered.  
  
"You sure Yami?" Tea asked, "You could dance with us."  
  
"If our dates don't mind," Serenity said, holding onto Tristan's arm.  
  
"Well..." Yami said, looking at Yugi.  
  
"Sure, it'll be fun!" Yugi said.  
  
"Alright," Yami said.  
  
"Great!" shouted Tea and Serenity.  
  
"Hey Mai," Joey said as he walked up to her, "Will you be my valentine and go to the dance with me?"  
  
Mai stopped and looked at the other five smiling faces watching her. She smiled and said, "With an offer like that, how could I refuse."  
  
Joey held out his arm and Mai took it. The other two couples followed suit and they walked into the high school. Yugi explained that Yami had lost his ticket so they let him in anyway.  
  
Before they entered the gym Mai whispered, "Real original name Joey, secretadmirer#1."  
  
"What?" Joey said confused.  
  
"Don't play dumb with me. Just like on the letter and the IM Message."  
  
"I didn't send you a letter. And my dad kicked me off the computer after I talked to Yugi. I had to call everyone to ask for help with this."  
  
Mai gave him a 'I don't believe you' look.  
  
"Mai, I seriously don't know what you are talking about."  
  
Mai looked at his face and could tell that he wasn't lying. "Well if you didn't, then who did?"  
  
Seeing the looks on Joey's and Mai's faces, the rest of the group stopped.  
  
"What's wrong?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Nothing," Mai said hesitantly.  
  
"Alright, then why don't we go and dance," Serenity said.  
  
"Sure," said Joey, "Go ahead guys. We'll be there in a minute."  
  
After the rest of the group left, Joey asked, "You got a letter and an IM from a secret admirer?"  
  
"Yeah," Mai answered, "I thought it was from you."  
  
"Who could it have been?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
They both stood in thought for a little.  
  
"Come on," Mai said, "We'll talk about this later. Right now, let's just enjoy the dance."  
  
"Alright," Joey said. And they both walked into the gym to join their friends.  
  
Unknown to them, (or anyone else for that matter) standing outside of the school, a man smiled. "You've grown up so much," he said. Then he turned and started to walk away. Turning back he said, "Take good care of my little girl." Then he faded into nothingness, as if he never existed in the first place.  
  
OOOOOOOoooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm writing this fic and that just gave me the chills!!! Anyway, there is one more chapter. Please review!!!!! It's the only way I know that people are actually reading my story!!! Well, until next chapter, bye now!!! 


	6. The Paper

Sorry this took so long. I had trouble thinking of an ending. WOW!!!!!!!!!!!!! I got sooooooooo many reviews!!!!!!!!!! THANK YOU GUYS SOOOOOO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Demon-Cat: Yeah kind of. I mean, does an eye operation really cost $3,000? But mostly, he wanted to pay for it himself so he tried his hardest not to use that money.  
  
Genji: Ok, her father was in the first chapter and I didn't know what to do with him so I thought, "Hey, wouldn't it be a twist if someone else sent the messages instead of Joey?" Sorry if it creeped anyone out! To tell the truth it creeped me out too!  
  
Anyway, this is the last chapter!!! I hope you like it!!! Now, on with the story!!!!  
  
The only problem with that weekend was that it ended. Mai sat in class, remembering what happened at the dance. She smiled in spite of herself.  
  
Everyone had a great time, even Yami! He was a quick learner and actually a pretty good dancer. He would gladly sit out during the slow dances, except when one of the three girls dragged him onto the dance floor. But the best part was when Joey and Tristan tried to teach Yami the Macarena!  
  
"I can't watch," said Yugi, putting his hand over his face. Mai, Tea, and Serenity laughed so hard they nearly fell over, but they held each other up for support.  
  
After the dance, Kaiba and his date rejoined the group and they all went to dinner in another limo. They talked, told jokes, and made silly faces for the camera. When they finished, they all piled into the limo once again and it took them all home.  
  
Mai was dropped off first and Joey walked her to her door. "That was fun, wasn't it!" Joey said.  
  
"Yeah," Mai said distantly.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Well, I was still wondering who sent that letter and IM."  
  
"Don't worry about it Mai! And if it still bothers you, we can ask everyone tomorrow." Joey smiled.  
  
"Thanks Joey," Mai said.  
  
Then she kissed him. It seemed to last forever before they separated, even though it was only a matter of seconds.  
  
Mai walked into her house, but she could still hear Tristan shout, "Come on lover boy!" Joey blushed and hopped back into the limo and it drove off.  
  
Now that Mai thought about it, they never did find out who sent the messages. Mai and Joey asked everybody!  
  
Joey vouched for Tristan and Serenity, since they were both over at the time of the IM.  
  
Yami was Yugi's alibi. He said Yugi went to bed after "talking" with Mai. Yugi said Yami wouldn't touch the computer. He said it bothered Yami.  
  
Ryou said that Bakura thinks the computer is possessed, and he wouldn't touch it if his afterlife depended on it! (And Ryou wants to keep it that way!) And Bakura actually vouched for Ryou, but not before swearing that it WAS Ryou. Ryou was so embarrassed.  
  
Tea's mom assured them that it wasn't Tea. She said Tea was too happy about actually going to the dance with Yugi to play a joke on Mai.  
  
Mokuba swore that it wasn't Kaiba and it didn't seem like it would be something he would do anyway.  
  
In the end, everyone figured that it would just remain a mystery, and it would be their joke for years to come.  
  
"Mai, would you like to come back down to Earth now?" the teacher said.  
  
The rest of the class laughed as she sat back up in her seat, embarrassed. While she was daydreaming, she had put her head down on her desk and closed her eyes.  
  
It wasn't like there was anything to pay attention to anyway. Everyone was standing up in front of the class and reading their reports on "What Valentines Day Means to You". Like Mai thought, most people wrote what they thought might sound right to get a grade. They put no thought or actual work into it at all, which made for a boring class.  
  
The student that was up their unenthusiastically finished her report, handed it to the teacher, and sat back down. The rest of the students half- heartedly clapped as they were supposed to.  
  
"Now, Mai, would you go next?" the teacher asked.  
  
"Yes sir," she answered. She stood as a few of her classmates giggled.  
  
Mai took a deep breath and looked around the room at the people she was closer to now then she had ever been to anyone.  
  
Tristan had ceased his staring out of the window to pay attention. Seto, surprisingly enough, hung up his cell phone to watch. Tea shook Yugi a little to wake him up. He gave her a drowsy look. She pointed towards the front and he nodded in understanding. He sat up strait, to hear Mai's paper. Mai inwardly laughed.  
  
Joey wasn't so subtle. But he did keep his laugh small enough no to upset the teacher. Joey smiled up at Mai and gave her a thumbs up. This made her feel much better.  
  
She took another breath and started to read. "Valentines Day never meant much to me before. Just another day the gift card and candy companies made up to sell more products. I disliked it because of my name and the fact that I would be made fun of because of it. The day would also bring back gloomy memories. But then I realized, with help from some friends, that the holiday wasn't all about the gifts. It was more about seeing the ones you love and spending time with them, whether they are family, friends, or even your true love. That day could also give you the courage to reveal your feelings to someone you might like. It's not really the gifts that matter, but the thought that counts. But, gifts aren't that bad either."  
  
Mai smiled as her friends clapped for her. Even a few of the other students actually clapped as well.  
  
"Good Mai," the teacher said, "Who's next?"  
  
Mai sat back down in her seat, which was in front of Joey. He leaned up and tapped her on the shoulder. "You did a good job."  
  
She turned and smiled at him. Then another person tapped her shoulder. "This is from Tea," Yugi said, handing her a note. Yugi sat next to Joey and Tea, kitty-corner to Mai.  
  
She opened the note and read:  
  
Guess I'm rubbing off on you! Kind of scary isn't it?  
  
-Tea  
  
Mai looked over at Tea and made a fake gagging motion. Tea stifled a laugh.  
  
For the rest of the day, the friends laughed, talked about the dance and the strange IM and letter, and looked at all of the funny pictures that Mai had gotten developed and brought to show everyone. They would never forget that Valentines weekend, especially Mai.  
  
Wow. I actually finished it! Sorry that Mai was a little OOC, Ok a lot OOC, but oh well! Please review!! Constructive criticism would be nice too! Well thanks for actually reading my story!!! Bye now!! 


	7. Mai's Dad

Ok this story was finished, but there seems to be some confusion coming from my reviewers. I was planning on just writing an explanation but my friend convinced me to turn it into a new chapter! This will be the last and final chapter to this story! I do hope you like it! Now on with the story!  
  
Mai hated doing chores! But her mom said since she was pampered so much over the weekend that she would be all ready to do some chores, while her mom went shopping. Typical mom.  
  
Mai was presently dusting her mother's room. She was clearing off her book shelf when an envelope fell out of a book that was in the back. Mai picked it up and was about to put it back when she noticed it was addressed to her.  
  
'Hmm, I wonder why mom would keep this from me,' Mai thought.  
  
She saw that the envelope was unopened so she sat down on her mother's bed and opened it. She pulled out the letter and read:  
  
Dear Mai,  
  
I'm so sorry that I had to leave on your day. It's just I have this really important meeting in Egypt. I know you'll understand sooner or later. No matter where I am, you'll always be my valentine. But you won't always want your big old dad to be your valentine. I know someday you'll find your own valentine.  
  
Don't miss me too much! I'll see you later!  
  
Your first secret admirer,  
  
Dad  
  
Mai thought she was going to cry again. Her dad must have wrote this to her from the airport before he left. But why would her mom hide this from her?  
  
"Hey Mai! I'm home!" her mom shouted from the front door, "Could you help me carry all of the groceries in?"  
  
"Hey mom?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"Hmm, it looks like a letter, addressed to you."  
  
"Yes mom I see that, but why was it in your room?"  
  
Mai's mom looked confused. "I've never seen it before." Mai handed it to her and she read it. "Oh my! How did this get into my room?"  
  
"You mean you've really never seen this before?!"  
  
"No!"  
  
Mai led her mom into her room and showed her the book it fell out of.  
  
"Oh!" her mom said, "Your father sent me this book from the airport. After he...passed away, I could never bring myself to read it. So I ended up never opening it. I guess that's why I never found the letter."  
  
Mai just sat there in silence.  
  
"Hm," her mother laughed slightly, reading the note again, "Your father did always say that he was your #1 secret admirer." Then she walked out of the room.  
  
Mai sat and thought about this for a little. Then it hit her!  
  
'No, it couldn't have been,' she thought, 'could it? But the IM and the letter said...but it just couldn't have been him!'  
  
She wondered and wondered about this until she fell asleep on her mother's bed.  
  
Suddenly a man appeared out of thin air, standing next to the bed. He grabbed the covers and pulled them over the sleeping girl.  
  
"Dad," she mumbled as she rolled over in her sleep.  
  
The man smiled. "I'm glad you found your own valentines," he whispered, "Don't miss me too much. I love you Mai." Then he leaned over and kissed her on the forehead before disappearing again into nothing.  
  
Ok, the story is now over! YAY!!!!!!! But if you're still confused, here is an explanation. Mai's dad did die on the plane crash, but he has come back as a spirit for a little while to make sure Mai has at least one good Valentines Day. He is secretadmirer#1! I really do hope that you enjoyed my story! Bye now! 


End file.
